Something Isn't Right Here
by ladymarvel87
Summary: Loki is tired of all the voices in his head and seeks to find the problem. A mortal named Tom Hiddleston. Loki plans to put an end to his impostor, but things don't go as planned and hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Isn't Right Here**

**Chapter 1**

**What Kind of Name is Tom Hiddleston?**

It seemed like a normal day. Loki woke up at his usual time. Loki did his usual routine: washed his face, fixed his luscious black hair, and thought of ways to torture Thor. Yes, it was just a normal day on Asgard.

Loki's normal day went South when his head started filling with the loud echoes of his name being called. Beings he was basically a god, anytime some prayed to him or mentioned his name, he could hear it. Loki loved it most of the time because the humans love helped to keep his light burning strong. It would be bad if humans completely quit believing in him or the other Asgardians.

Loki usually got several prayers or mentions in a day. Now, however, he was getting millions of prayers and mentions a day. Loki had loved it at first, but now it was starting to overwhelm him. When Loki started reading, Bam, the voices of a million Midgardians would fill his head. He couldn't find any peace anymore.

Funny thing was, it seemed he was the only one having this problem. Thor was the one who loved earth and was supposed to be the golden boy, yet Loki seemed to be the only one suffering. Loki loved attention, but he didn't care for all this attention from Earth.

He had tried to take over Earth, he wanted their fear and chaos, not the human's love. He could gain the love of witless humans, but not his own father, where had Loki gone wrong? The world was unfair to him.

Finally after spending 3 hours on just two pages in his favorite book, _How to Take Over a Realm in just 24 Hours_, Loki decided he needed to investigate all the racket. So, Loki declared it was time to make a special, unwanted trip to Midgard. How Loki loathed that realm.

Loki walked through Asgard unnoticed, mainly because he had made himself invisible. There was no need for anyone making a fuss about him going to Earth. Odin had 'grounded' him from going to Midgard. So, Loki had to use his secret pathway instead of the Bifrost. He felt like a common criminal instead of a prince of Asgard.

There was a cave at the entrance of the forbidden forest. This dark, damp cave happened to be the pathway to Midgard. Loki hated getting dirty, so he hated using this pathway, but alas he had no other choice at the moment.

Loki landed rather roughly on his rear in the middle of a dusty patch of Earth. Loki didn't understand how anyone liked this forsaken piece of rock. Now, where was Loki supposed to start looking for answers; he wasn't even entirely sure what part of Midgard he was currently standing on.

A scream rang in his ears. The noise was even worse here than back home on Asgard. A tap on his shoulder made Loki realize he wasn't hearing the screaming in his head, but by this strange girl standing beside him. "OMG, I can't believe you're really here. I'm a huge fan of you Mr. Hiddleston, and you are dressed as Loki!" the girl screamed excitedly, "This is the best day of my life."

Loki was highly confused. Mr. Hiddleston? Who is this Hiddleston. Clearly this girl was delusional. He was Loki, not some cheap imitation. Loki was highly insulted. How dare this girl insult him in such a way. He would make her suffer for this. "Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked blushing.

Autograph? Why the bloody hell did she want him to write his name down for her? This planet was more ignorant than he had previously believed. She held out a picture to him. Loki gave the girl a strange look. "Oh, can you sign that picture for me?" she asked.

Loki looked down at the picture and his mouth dropped open in shock. The picture was of a man who looked a lot like him, but wasn't him. Where did this girl receive this picture from? Clearly someone was imitating him. Loki would not stand for this madness a second longer.

So, Loki put on a fake smile and put as much sweetness in his voice as he could muster. "Of course dear," Loki purred. He signed the picture with the strange writing device the girl handed him. The girl squealed when he returned the photo and writing utensil to her, "I can't wait to tweet that I met and got an autograph from Tom Hiddleston."

Tom Hiddleston, what kind of name was that? A ridiculous one name Loki thought to himself. So, this Tom Hiddle- whatever his name is, was impersonating him. How dare he. "Why are you dressed as Loki in the middle of Maine?" the girl asked him curiously.

So he was in Maine. Loki wondered how close this Maine was to New York. "Well, I'm here on a special event. Its secret so I can't reveal to you what it is yet," Loki lied. She gasped and Loki was afraid this mortal had somehow saw through his lie. Which was impossible, he was the god of lies, no one could see through his lies.

"Is Marvel finally making Loki his own movie?!"The girl shrieked. Now Loki was extremely confused. He had no clue where this Maine was, or why it was named after horse's hair. Loki also had no clue what a movie was or who the imposter was that was claiming to be him. Loki hated not knowing things. He needed to find answers quickly.

"Yes, that's what is happening, but as I said before it is top secret, so you can't tell anyone that I'm here." Loki told the girl, "Also, is there a library close by?" the girl continued to be annoying and finally gave him directions to the library.

When the girl told him the library wasn't 'to far' away, Loki assumed she meant at least within walking distance. However, it wasn't a short walk, and Loki cursed Midgard and the girl the entire 15 mile walk. Why didn't the humans have horse posts around? The mortals were ignorant and underdeveloped; Loki couldn't believe they hadn't wanted to have him as their ruler.

Loki had tried to take over the Earth 500 years ago. So things looked different than he had remembered. For one, this Maine looked nothing like New York had. There weren't nearly as many tall buildings here. Loki couldn't stress how much he detested this planet.

The library was small. He walked through the doors. The four walls seemed suffocating and the room was smoldering hot. Loki did a quick glance of the library; there were probably only 500 books in this place. Loki had this many books on one wall of his room. Pathetic, the mortals didn't truly appreciate knowledge the way they should.

He walked up to the lady at the desk. She wore an entirely too tight shirt with the top two buttons open at the top. Loki scoffed who was this lady trying to impress. She smiled at him when he approached. "Hello, sir, how may I help you?" she asked much too sweetly for Loki's taste. He put on his flirty face and inquired, "Do you have any information here on a man named Tom Hiddleston?"

The lady laughed "I see now, you are one of those cosplayer people aren't you?" Loki decided he was never going to figure out the people of this realm. "Cosplayer?" Loki asked the lady confused. She blushed embarrassed, "Oh, I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I know people have different names for their activities. I thought you were dressed up as that character Tom played in the movies."

"Oh, yes I hear that a lot," Loki laughed nervously. The lady, whose nametag Loki finally noticed, read Lydia. Lydia pointed Loki into the way of these strange metal boxes. What did Lydia expect him to do with a metal box? Loki sat down in the blue chair in front of the strange device and contemplated his next move.

Loki noticed people were punching strange buttons that were connected to the metal boxes. "This blasted computer is running so slow," the man next to Loki griped angrily. Oh, Loki had heard of a computer. S.H.I.E.L.D had used computers on their flying ship. Loki could figure out how to use this computer machine.

After a few minutes of close observation, Loki determined that if he typed the word he wanted into the computer, it would find him the information he wanted. So, Loki started to type the imposter's name into the machine. Tom Hid- wait how did this man spell his name? Loki decided on Hidleston and puched search.

The screen popped up 'did you mean _Tom Hiddleston_?' So, that is how it's spelled. The first entry was an article about this Hiddleston guy playing a vampire in some love story. How drab Loki thought. The next entry said that Tom Hiddleton's Loki wouldn't be in the Avengers: Age of Ultron movie.

What? What does this article mean Hiddleston's Loki? He didn't belong to anyone. He read the article. Apparently Tom wasn't going to play Loki in the second Avengers movie, and this was obviously upsetting to what the computer called 'fangirls.'

The next entry said that this Tom Hiddleston was a sex icon. The article had a picture of the man at the bottom, and let's just say that Loki didn't see the appeal. According to the article this Tom was British, and apparently girls were highly attracted to British guys. Loki would say it again, he didn't understand mortals.

Loki searched 'Where can I find Tom Hiddleston?' He was disappointed that he was being forced to stoop to such a low level. The computer said that Hiddleston was currently in a place called Los Angeles. Now the question was, how was he going to get to Los Angeles? According to the random map that was on the screen, Los Angeles was 3,217.5 miles away from the spot he was currently at. Wait, how did this device know where he was? He needed to hurry and leave before more mortals tried talking to him.

So Loki rushed from the library and started on his adventure to find Tom Hiddleston. This was going to be grueling, Loki could already tell.

_**Author's Note: so I thought of this idea and thought it would be an entertaining story to write. This is an intro, all the fun will start when Loki and Tom finally meet.**_

_**So please leave a review and read my other stories. If you are a Loki fan I have a story called 'I Turn to You, which I just updated earlier today. **_

_**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Tom Hiddleston or Loki, but I wish I did. **_

_**Also, if you have a tumblr, follow me at chelsealynne87**_

_**I am going to start posting all of my stories on Archive of our own over the next few days, but I will continue them on here. This sight will be my first priority. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Living la Viva Loki

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loki, and I got the chapter idea from a youtube video that I love.**

**Something Isn't Right Here**

**Chapter 2—Living la Viva Loki**

If there was one thing Loki knew it was that he despised public transportation. First, he had to hail a ride in a taxi. The driver had smelled like smoke and rotting food, and Loki had only made it 2 minutes before making the taxi pull over. The man had wanted money, which Loki didn't have. "I don't think you have done anything to deserve payment," Loki had told the cab driver.

A strange lady that had been sitting on the curb had said, "Don't even think about trying to take my spot. I have been trying to hitch a ride all day."

"I don't know what you mean," Loki had told her, "I'm just trying to get to Los Angeles."

"Me too," the weird woman had spat at Loki, "So find another spot."

Loki was confused by the woman's spite towards him. He had never met her before and she dared to be so rude to him. He should have killed her on the spot. Loki walked down the sidewalk until he saw people sitting on a bench with a man's face plastered on the back. A large metal vehicle came to a stop in front of the bench and the people began shuffling aboard. "It must be some type of rolling ship," Loki had thought to himself.

So that is how Loki had ended up squished between to unpleasant human beings on a greyhound bus. Loki had hoped this ride would be more luxurious, but of course he didn't have that good of luck. A man sat to his left and a woman on his right. The man was thin, wore glasses, and had an annoying voice. About 15 minutes after he had sat down, the boy had fallen asleep on his shoulder. As if that weren't bad enough, the boy snored, a horrible raspy sound.

The woman had started rambling to him about how her husband was cheating on her, and how she had done nothing but be nice to him, and blah blah blah. Loki really wanted someone to shoot him and relieve him of this monotonous torture.

The driver announced they were in Nevada and would be in Vegas in around an hour. The sound of 'Vegas' perked the man sleeping on his shoulder right up. "Oh man, I can't wait to get to Vegas," the man chortled, "I hope I win some big money."

"What is so special about Vegas?" Loki asked the skinny man.

The man looked at Loki like he had grown another set of eyes, "You are kidding right? Vegas is only the gambling capital of the country."

Gambling capital of the world? This strange little man did not look like the gambling type. On Asgard, those that gambled were rough and wore many scars from fighting over lost wages. "You have gambled before right, man?" the man asked Loki.

"No, where I'm from gambling is looked down upon," Loki answered.

"Where the hell are you from dude?" the man laughed at Loki

Loki didn't like people laughing at him, especially weird little men who fell asleep on random people's shoulders. He would show this man who was superior. A sign flashed in large, bright letters _Welcome to Las Vegas!_

"What is your name?" Loki asked the man.

"My name is Neil Jowels," he told Loki, "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Well, you have basically questioned my manhood, so I am going to show you that I'm better than you. Now, where do we go for this gambling?" Loki asked Neil.

Neil grinned from ear to ear. Loki quite frankly found Neil's face to be highly disturbing. "I'm glad you are coming along, it is no fun to gamble alone."

Loki's first mistake had been getting off the bus in Vegas. Apparently, Los Angeles was only 3 hours away and he regretted not continuing on to his original destination, and deciding to come and gamble with Neil.

Now Loki was sitting at a poker going deaf from Neil's insistence on screaming about every cent he lost. According to Neil, he was a great gambler, but so far he had lost every hand. Loki thought the card game seemed simple. After 3 hands Loki had figured out the math behind the game. However, Loki wasn't going to tell Neil that though.

Loki hated humans, their transportation, and he especially despised Las Vegas. "You need to lighten up Luke," Neil nudged his shoulder. Why had he decided to go by the name Luke? Add that to the list of bad decisions Loki had made that day.

A beautiful woman in a short skirt and white blouse that showed more than a little cleavage asked Loki if he wanted a drink. "Does it cost money?" Loki asked the lady.

"No, cutie it doesn't cost anything." The girl smirked seductively at Loki.

Loki felt a certain organ of his body expanding, "Well dear, in that case I'll take 3 drinks."

Loki had never been much of a drinker. So after he had consumed the three vodkas, Loki was racking up chips on the poker game. "That's right," Loki yelled obnoxiously, "who is the king of this game?"

No one replied to Loki's questions, so he answered himself, "I am," Loki applauded, "I am the new master at this extremely easy card game."

Loki was slurring his words, and the girl who had served him the drinks was currently sitting on his lap, kissing on his neck. Loki had long since forgotten why he hated earth and its inhabitants. He was having the best time, and yelled, "I love Earth!"

Loki found himself being dragged by his hand. The woman, whose name Loki finally learned was Ashton, was taking him into the elevator. "Where are we going?" Loki slurred.

"To my room upstairs," Ashton answered.

"Why we going there?" Loki asked stumbling.

"Hmm, baby I think you know," Ashton said pulling at the buttons on Loki's green shirt.

"Oh," Loki almost giggled, "That sounds like a lot of fun!"

Loki awoke with his head pounding. "What the hell happened last night?" Loki asked aloud.

He looked around, but no one was in the room with him. Hadn't he been with a blonde headed girl last night? Maybe Loki had imagined it, he wasn't really into blondes. Where was he again? Loki really wished he hadn't gotten off the bus.

A note lay by the bed on the nightstand. _Had the best time last night! –Ashton_

Loki groaned, he needed food and a shower. Problem was the shower looked like a death trap, so Loki had to settle for putting his head in the sink and letting the water run over his head. Loki thought he was hungry until he started to eat, and the feeling of bile left him feeling even worse.

Loki found another one of those computer contraptions when he went to the hotel lobby. He searched how to get to Los Angeles from Las Vegas. His options were flying in an air ship, or taking another greyhound bus. Loki hadn't had good experience with either, so he settled on the bus, assuming it was the safer option.

So now Loki sat on the uncomfortable seats on the bus while leaning his head against the cold windown. He dozed off until the driver said they were 5 minutes out from LA. Loki looked out to see a large _HOLLYWOOD _sign on a hill looming over a city. He had finally made it to his destination. Next stop, finding Tom Hiddleston.

**A/N—okay so this was not originally a part of the story. When thinking of loki getting to LA I couldn't resist making him go to Vegas. Next chaper him and tom will meet, and you will learn what that brings. **

**Review please! And I will try to update soon!**


End file.
